


Past Life

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute, Family, Fun, Gen, One-Shot, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a past life. Sometimes it's okay to remember it, even with the life he has now. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 11/21/2012 - transferring all worthy fanfics to AO3/deleting ff.net account.
> 
> Do not own Rise of the Guardians!!!
> 
> Unbetaed

Jack Frost had done it. He was a true Guardian.

Watching the snowball fights and the sleds racing around was fantastic. And knowing kids could SEE him was the best part of it all. Yeah, he was doing official business 85% out of the year at the North Pole, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy seeing the joy kids had when he made snow days and showered whole cities and countries in snow.

He was Jack Frost.

Watching sisters, brothers, siblings, parents, and children all play together made his heart hurt. Not because he wasn't meant to be a Guardian, but the memory of his past life rang in his heart. His sister's voice echoed from time to time. _Jack! Jack, I'm scared!_ It made him ache for what he had given up to save her. _His life_.

He had saved her. The ice had been thin. They shouldn't have been out. And then she had been standing on a spot that was breaking. He knew exactly what he had to do. Get her to safe ice, or safe ground. He couldn't swim. A reality that had not occurred to him at the time. He had no fear. Had no fear of the ice breaking on him. It had just _happened_.

And with it, sucking the air out of his lungs, the cold slowing his response time. His death.

His rebirth.

He may have left behind his sister, his parents; but he knew he was a true Guardian. He just wished it hadn't happened _that_ way.

He sighed, grabbing some snow. Jamie was nearby. Maybe a snowball fight with his good friend would cheer him up. His past was just that – the past. He had been selfless, saving his sister from the ice. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. It would always hurt.

Jamie skidded around the corner, yelling at Cupcake. "FIRST ONE TO JACK FROST WINS!"

Jack managed to smile. Jamie would win. He was always in the lead, especially when it came to Jack Frost.


End file.
